Brother Why Art Thou Sleeping?
by Midesko
Summary: IN AN AU WORLD WHERE KURT AND SEBASTIAN ARE BROTHERS/STEPBROTHERS. KURTBASTIAN  BROTHERCEST KINK, FONDLING A SLEEPING PERSON, HANDJOBS, FILTHY SMUT


**Made because of Boys-should-kiss-boys-more on tumblr. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It started out innocent enough. Sebastian would come home drunk off his ass and Kurt would stay beside him until he was done vomiting, clean him up and let him sleep in bed with him. It was Sebastian who drunkenly asked Kurt to stay with him and Kurt had reluctantly agreed. After a few more nights of the same thing, Sebastian took a week off of drinking and by the end of the third day, Kurt was at his door this time. He mentioned having some kind of terrifying nightmare and Sebastian didn't laugh at him. He simply pulled the covers up a bit and patted the open space on his bed. After a short minute of contemplation, Kurt joined him.<p>

As time went by, the two slowly began to start sleeping in each others beds, no longer needing excuses. It would just be one coming into the others room without so much of a "move over" before crawling into bed. Of course, their parents thought it odd but didn't think it was worth worrying about.

It wasn't until a warm Summer night that something finally changed. The parents were out visiting relatives in another state for a funeral and the boys stayed home to watch the house.

Kurt crawled into bed with Sebastian, in only shorts and a very thin tee. Sebastian had only his boxers on, less shy than Kurt about his body. They settled in for the night and quickly fell asleep.

Sebastian woke up to Kurt's shifting a while later. The dim light from the street lamp gave him enough light to see Kurt's peaceful face as he slept. Something compelled Sebastian to run the back of his fingers over Kurt's face, watching as his brother sighed in his sleep. Kurt was dreaming. And by what he felt against himself, it was a pleasant one. Something clicked in Sebastian and his eyes darkened, realizing that his brother was having a wet dream. Just who was lucky enough to be in it? He slowly tugged the blanket down, relieved by the cool air rushing over him.

His focus returned right to Kurt, dark eyes scanning over Kurt's body. Even Kurt's nipples were hard. He groaned softly and daringly rubbed his thumb over a clothed bud. Kurt responded pleasantly, a small moan falling from his lips. His eyebrows scrunched slightly and now his hips were pressing so much closer to Sebastian's.

Sebastian swallowed his nerves, hoping Kurt wouldn't wake up and find him touching him like this. He carefully rolled his thumbs over Kurt's still clothed nipples, listening to the soft noises coming from him. He felt dirty for doing this, but fuck, it was so hot how could he ever stop? After a bit more teasing, he finally built up the courage to let his hand slide down Kurt's body, moving right to Kurt's thighs. He always admired his little brother's body, so firm, soft and pale. It was amazing. His hand slowly curved up the inside of Kurt's thigh, listening closely to make sure Kurt wasn't waking yet.

When Kurt made no motion to make Sebastian believe he was waking, Sebastian slid his hand up further. He could feel how hard Kurt was now, he could feel the heat of it against his hand and fuck, he wanted to touch it. He wanted to suck it and feel it against his tongue. But Kurt would really catch him that way. So he just smoothed his fingertips over the bulge, listening as Kurt's breath hitched. And fuck, now Sebastian was harder than he'd ever been in his fucking life.

Again, he waited a bit before pressing on. This time, his hand was rubbing his brothers groin. Kurt was moaning softly, eyes still shut. Sebastian felt guilty, though he reasoned with himself that he was making Kurt feel good and Kurt would just believe it was a dream. Right?

Sebastian groaned softly and pushed Kurt's shorts down, gripping his dick firmly. His thumb rubbed over the head, smearing the precome over it. God, the filthy noises that Kurt was making were incredible. And his hips bucked into his hand. Kurt's body was telling him what he wanted, and who was Sebastian to deny him that pleasure? He slowly stroked his brother, a pant of arousal escaping as he watched his brothers face shift as the pleasure increased. He wanted to get off too, so badly he wanted Kurt to touch him back.

Soon, Kurt was moaning freely, his hips bucking against the too-warm hand. His pants were becoming shorter and his moans were starting to get higher and higher. Sebastian's eyes widened and he stopped when he felt Kurt's hand moving over his own.

"Don't stop. Oh god, Sebastian, don't stop. Please, I'm so close. Fuck fuck, please…" Kurt panted again, frustrated that Sebastian had stopped. Kurt begged a bit more before Sebastian was finally able to overcome the shock and his hand quickly took up it's pace. Kurt's eyes were darting from their hands to Sebastian's face, pants and more moans coming from him as his body grew tense.

Kurt, in a bold move, removed his hand and shoved it down Sebastian's boxers, stroking his big brother as quickly as Sebastian was stroking him. They panted and watched each other as they sped their hands up. It wasn't until Kurt's mouth opened in another moan that led Sebastian to kiss him. Their tongues mingled until they were breathless, their hips thrusting rapidly against each others hands. And in a flash of hot white, they were both coming hard, the room filled with moans and pants.

"How… How long were you awake?" Sebastian panted out, watching Kurt as he too panted.

"When your hand… Glided up my thigh…" He smiled cunningly.

"You faker!" Sebastian grinned.


End file.
